The present invention relates to light fixtures and in particular to a moisture sealed light fixture.
Lighting fixtures used in wet areas are preferably sealed to prevent moisture from entering the fixture and corroding exposed electrical elements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,9780 for “Lighting Unit” discloses a wet area light fixtures including a shade 41 held (or sandwiched) between a canopy 10 and a flange 14. Two gaskets 46 and 50 sandwich the light shade 41 presenting two failure modes, one for each gasket. Further, the gaskets 46 and 50 are both exposed to the elements, accelerating their potential for failure in harsh environments. When one of the gaskets fails, moisture can enter a wiring cavity of the lighting fixture resulting in corrosion and ultimately failure. The gradual corrosion may further increase resistance between electrical connections in the wiring cavity creating heat and a potential risk of fire.